Something In Me
by Lector Dominion
Summary: The obliviation charm was probably the nastiest spell that was ever created. Credence would vehemently agree if he knew about its description. As it is, he already hated the unknown person who made all of them forget about the existence of magic. Because it meant they had to start all over again. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The obliviation charm was probably the nastiest spell that was ever created. Credence would vehemently agree if he knew about its description. As it is, he already hated the unknown person who made all of them forget about the existence of magic. Because it meant they had to start all over again

 **Disclaimer:** This is apparently needed so I'll just put this out here that Fantastic Beasts is not mine. I'm just using it to fuel my imagination. (Haha) Anyway, I hope you like this.

 **Note:** This might be Gen only. I am not sure if I ever put romance but if I decide to do it, please know that there's absolutely going to be slash. Those squicky in this, please click the back button and look for other stories. Credence is also kinda OOC. Don't care though. I like mine more. There will also be differences in this one and canon.

UNEDITED and I have no Beta. Sorry in advance and enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Something in Me**

 **01:**

Credence felt like he had been wading into a murky sea for the longest time and had just woken up from a nightmare full of darkness. He felt like he found himself once again, his mind now becoming sharp than the sluggishness he had felt before.

He felt free.

He also felt like he had abruptly crashed into the ground full of spikes and finally having it penetrate into his skin.

His head hurt like he had been bashed by a bat multiple times in just an hour. He did not mind it though as he felt his mind finally clearing up once again.

He remembered everything he had forgotten.

He remembered how he had first known magic up until how his memory about it was wiped without any permission from him, without even considering his basic rights to be the one to decide what to do about anything concerning himself.

They took away the memory of the one thing that made him confident, the one thing that made him different from his stepmother, the one thing that helped him become who he was before.

They made him into someone he did not even recognize. The Credence Barebone in his memory is not the person he was before they nonchalantly took away his memories.

It was only midnight when he caught a glimpse of the small clock beside his bed and his head still has that splitting headache but he still decided to stand up and walk towards the bathroom. The pain would go away any minute bow anyway he was sure. And it wasn't as if he was a stranger to pain.

He had to see.

He had to _see._

He stared at the mirror in blatant disbelief, eyes wide as he took in the style of his hair, his clothes down to how dangerously pale he looked.

He looked sickly and pathetic and completely not himself it was all he could do not to vomit at the implication his appearance suggests.

They _murdered_ him. They took away what made him,  him and _recreated_ _him into this pathetic_ _MESS!_ As if it wasn't enough to take away his memory, they had to change his entire personality!

They _murdered_ him!

Credence stared at himself in the mirror, his black eyes reflecting the raging fury at the injustice done to him. At how they played with him as if he was their pet project.

Even his magic, the usually warm feeling of it giving him comfort anywhere and anytime, calmly buzzing just beneath his skin while still hiding, and more importantly under his complete control was tarnished.

It's angry and tended to lash out when his emotions took for the worse according to the new memories he had access now. Angry and hurt and so needy of his attention, unable to connect with him and him with it, even communicate with it as he had usually done every hour of every day. He had feared his magic, not knowing what made everything around him strange and violent when he got angry or sad. He was afraid and had tried caging it and his magic's hurt doubled, making it even more violent when it manifested.

He had forgotten. He did not remember. Those people took away his knowledge of his own _magic!_

It was only then he remembered one detail that he had not even thought of as he was contemplating on _punishing_ the person responsible for the mess he was now.

His sisters.

Chastity and Modesty... Did those people also wipe their memories? Did they not remember?

Were all of them robbed of their own right to know their own magic?

 **. . . . .**

He despised how he had to do something like this, remaining as the pathetic Credence Barebone who only knew that something is wrong with him and terrified of being called a witch by his terrifying stepmother, but it is necessary. At least at the moment.

Just because he regained his memory doesn't mean he had to start the plan he had on ready and standby before he was _violated_ in a worse way than he could ever imagine considering he did not have any resulting physical injury from that spell.

 _Only a memory wipe and an overhaul of personality,_ he thought to himself sarcastically, still angry at that fact. Credence did not think he would ever get over it that easily. He did not even think he would ever get over that at all.

His magic, so unusually alive and even more active than, eager to be used again and soaking up and feeding onto the positive feelings he had for it, turned dark as it had been all those years ago before he even managed to work with it, like it had been for almost a month of his... unknowing self.

It fed onto his anger, doubled the feeling of the intensity of his anger and released a wave of aura to expel the negative energy it accumulated in that short amount of time - merely a few minutes really - out of his body onto his surroundings.

Luckily, no one he knew was around him. Unluckily, the wave was noticeable as several light bulbs in the street blew. Windows were all broken and all the doors were opened rather forcefully. A strong wind is also blowing all around.

Despite the chaos around him, he ignored them and gave a chastising feeling towards his unusual magic, which gave him a warm pulse.

It's happy. Credence' lips involuntarily twitched into a smile and the warmth spread across his entire body. He sighed at that and decided to leave it at the moment.

He'll just have to make sure it won't happen again.

He looked around him and even asked for his magic if there were any magical people spying on him. It was one of the reasons why he could not do what he had planned before.

There weren't. He gave a sigh of relief and started walking towards the place he was forced to call home at the moment, groceries at hand.

If those magical people had taken his memories the first time, who's to say they won't do it again if they found out that he remembered again? Also, is recovering taken memories normal? Or was he the first case? Without facts, he could not arouse suspicion from them.

He did not want to be experimented on. Those people might have magic but their still human. They still have the desire to know things they could not understand, he was sure of it.

Besides, he still had to help his sisters unlock their memories. Wait, what is the effect of that spell? Did they erase memories when hit or just block it? If they erased it, then it won't be in any of their minds and even he would not be able to remember it. If it was just blocked then it'd be at least easier.

What was that spell again?

 _Obliviate,_ he thought to himself, remembering that day vividly that was only a month ago. The face of an indifferent man in a robe leaning a little closer to his face before his hand was raised, a wand in his hand and the spell was uttered while the wand was pointed directly at him.

If he had known what they were going to do, he would have fought them. But how was he to know that they would be taking his memories of magic? Those magical people actually utter something, a spell and using a wand to use magic unlike him and his sisters. He had never learned magic the 'normal' way as even his own was different. And both Chastity and Modesty uses magic without a wand quite well, without any spell or incantation.

Also, he remembered someone arguing about not doing it. He remembered how his stepmother had tried beating Modesty and he intervened, allowing her to instead beat his back so Modesty won't be in pain. After all, he is used to pain. He does sometimes use it to take control of his magic when it was about to go out of control at times.

Then a woman came, face angry and determination rolling off on her as she helped him and his sister, using magic to blast his stepmother away from them, making her unconscious as she hit the wall. She also healed them to the best of her abilities as she said that healing wasn't her forte.

 _"It was Queenie's specialty. I only know healing because Queenie worries a lot,"_ she had said with a slight, strained smile.

She was Tina Goldstein. She had argued against doing it, argued against her apparent superior. It wasn't until they managed to get her away from them that they started the spell.

 _Obliviate,_ he thought again. He felt his magic stirring in anger and he fed it a wave of calmness. It stilled, struggled for a bit before it became content again.

He had to start meditating again and strengthening up the now thin walls around his mind to return his control of his emotions back. It was the only effective way he had learned how to calm his magic. He had to control his own emotion as his magic eagerly feeds on them, especially on the negative ones. He hazards a guess that it was because of the negative emotions that his magic twisted into something like he had now.

Also... If Ms. Tina Goldstein really argued against the obliviate spell being cast on him and his sisters as was what his memory was telling him, then she is the only one he can trust at the moment.

Also, his magic, though wary, liked her. That was good enough for him.

He could not afford to trust anyone else. Not even his sisters.

That realization hurt him. Chastity and Modesty were his only anchor, the only ones who had kept him from being homicidal. They were his lifeline and even now that they could not remember the secret they kept to themselves, they were still the ones he holds on to.

His sisters were his confidant and heart and he was their strength and protector. They had each other's back. They were closer than other families out there.

And those people ripped their bond to shreds!

His anger abruptly rose to the surface and his calm and content magic immediately surged up in response, eager to cause mayhem and destruction as was what his emotions were suggesting.

He immediately tried calming himself down. It wasn't as easy as it was before as his wall was still thin but he managed, as well as feeding his magic with the feeling of easiness, contentment, and happiness. It took a few minutes before he finally calmed down.

So, as long as he could not establish the former strength of his mind, he could not get angry. That means he could not afford to think of anything else that would make him angry.

And to stop getting sad over his sister not having the usual bond they have with him along with stopping himself from his usual lashing out at his stepmother as he was the pathetic Credence Barebone at the moment.

 _This is really going to be hard,_ he thought to himself.

 **. . . . .**

During these two weeks after he had managed to unlock his memories, he had observed all the people he interacted.

Mary Lou Barebone, his stepmother was still her loathsome self. Only, she had now managed to completely hide it beneath the stern yet caring mask she had created. She's still poisoning the minds of kids about witchcraft and was almost encouraging them to kill a witch on sight with the use of pretty words and misdirection in order to not be called out of her attitude.

Without Credence' former and more importantly, original personality of being unafraid and teaching them to properly know someone first, whether it was a supposed witch or not before condemning them, they would slowly be led into the woman's thinking. It made him grit his teeth, unable to do anything about it at the moment.

Chastity... His sister has hidden her pain under a smile. He had never seen her leave that smile at all, always ready for it to spring up whenever someone talked to her. She also often sheltered Modesty from anything that might be harmful. She had taken everything on her own while caring for the kids, Modesty and pathetic him. He had only seen her smile genuinely when Modesty laughed happily and him giving her a slight, genuine smile.

It hurt seeing her like that, unable to be her protector once again and helping her with her burden.

Modesty... she's a naive child, she has always been. Too trusting and always obedient. Only, her light has been dimming every day. Her genuine loud laughs were being forced by Mary Lou to a stop when she hears it. Forced to only using her beautiful voice to singing that dratted song. Making the melody and lyrics sink into the minds of those kids.

His heart clenches as he sees the differences that is happening with his sisters. He could not do anything for them at the moment. He could not help them. He could not help anyone.

Not when he is like this and trying to be careful to not tip anyone of those people. He did not want to be spelled to forget again.

If it happened again, all bets are off. He would gladly kill every last one of them. Even those he would have to trust.

 **. . . . .**

Ms. Tina Goldstein has been watching them, trying to be subtle about it but failing spectacularly. He spotted her almost immediately, looking on at them while apparently eating a burger.

He pretended to have not seen it and continued with what he was doing, distributing the fliers Mary Lou gave them about the dangers of witchcraft.

She watched until nightfall before she left. Wanting to know where she lived so he could talk to her, he followed and managed to know where she lived.

He had planned on going there the next day as he could not do anything without her help.

Only he could not as he was approached by a wizard by the name of Percival Graves.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

So! I finally got around to writing this one. This was previously only for my facebook page but... reasons. Anyway, this can now be accessed here, AO3 and wattpad.

Comment. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Credence is completely different from his canon self. Story will contain slash. Again, click the back button if you don't like that.

* * *

 **Something In Me**

 **02:**

Credence knew of Percival Graves. Not only in name but also his face.

He might not be the one to have raised his wand against him and obliviated him, but he was there when it happened. Also, Ms. Tina had uttered his name once while she healed him along with some information about a law between the wizards and witches and the supposed 'mundane'.

 _"I'll try to take you and your sisters away from here Credence."_ she had said, eyes sincere as she looked at him briefly before going back to healing his back. He had more wounds than Modesty after all and his sister had already been healed first earlier as he insisted. _"Normally, witches and wizards aren't supposed to allow mundanes - that's people who did not have magic like her-"_ she had then pointed out the crumpled form of an unconscious Mary Lou. " _-to know about magic, much less interact with each other,"_ she gave his stepmother a cold look. " _...but I don't regret it. Also, I think you are a squib - people who were born in a magical family but doesn't have any magic - and maybe your siblings too,"_ she did not say anything after that, not until she was done.

 _"Mr. Graves - my superior - would have helped me take you and your sisters away before. Especially when he could use the loophole created by magical-mundane interaction. But he's different now. He sees everything differently now..."_ She had grimaced before she straightened up and looked at him and his wide-eyed sisters in determination. _"Don't worry. I'll find a way. I'm sure Mr. Graves could be reasoned."_

Credence though didn't think this person would help.

Mr. Percival Graves approached him when he was alone at lunch, practically when he just sneaked out to go to Ms. Tina's place, looking as if he wanted his help in directions. His magic was instantly wary the minute he'd seen that face so he kept his guard up and played the stuttering, pathetic false personality of Credence Barebone to help, just to annoy the man and make him think he really did not know any magic, just like they had wanted.

Only, Ms. Tina's superior himself revealed it to him when they were all alone in an alley where he was pulled.

"Magic is real Credence," he said in a caring tone. He revealed it as if he wanted to give him his precious secret, that he trusted him about it.

He would have fallen for it too, if he had not regained his memories and with it, his real personality.

This man was there when they took their memories. He was there. He made sure the spell took. Now he was carelessly revealing the existence of magic? To the person that he allowed to be obliviated?

No, it was not a careless move. It was deliberate. A lure maybe, to capture him? _I'm being manipulated,_ he grimly thought to himself. Credence wanted to immediately allow his magic to attack this man. But he restrained himself. He did not want to reveal what he knows. Not yet.

He had already thought before that Percival Graves is not a person he could trust. Not only because of that day, or the way his magic reacted, but also because even Ms. Tina clearly did not no matter how much she reassured him that her superior could be reasoned with to help.

And with what he was doing now, he became absolutely sure of his decision.

"I can teach you magic," he told him with an earnest expression that looked impressively sincere. "You have magic running through your veins. You just can't access it."

"How do y-you know s-sir?" He asked with a stutter, voice tinged in awe.

He wanted to play? He will play. Just until he knew what this man wanted from him.

"I can feel anyone who had magic. You have it my boy," the way Mr. Graves said those last two words made him feel owned, branded. It was all he could do not to lash out. And what does he mean by 'feel anyone who had magic'? If he could, then he would have known he and his sisters had it AND not be obliviated in the first place!

He took in every single question he had in this encounter even as he spoke. "I-I do?" He asked in hope. He made his eyes widen a little to emphasize it. Not too much or Mr. Graves will suspect. After all, he is already almost an adult.

"You do. And I will teach you everything you wanted." Credence had to admit that Mr. Graves has a gift of captivating his audience with his voice. The way he spoke is just that mesmerizing. It was alluring and he could almost feel himself being pulled if mot for his next words. "You just have to do something for me,"

It was like being doused with cold water. He broke whatever it was he felt towards Mr. Graves' words and his magic shuddered. That was close.

 _This man is not only untrustworthy, he is also dangerous,_ he thought to himself. He struggled to not break the expression he had on his face and with how Mr. Graves' lips twitched a little into a triumphant smirk for a second, it seemed he had not done anything to alert this wizard about the change of his thoughts.

Not yet at least. Ugh, he is not an actor. He would not be able to keep this up much longer he was sure.

He nodded though at that request, still keeping up his hopeful expression.

"There are disturbances happening all around the City. Destruction. You know that don't you Credence?" the man asked. Credence hoped that the panic he felt could not be seen on his face.

"I-it's on the n-news," he said, not even having to fake his nervousness.

That disturbance, he was sure, was him when he did not have control of his magic. When he was obliviated. When he forgot.

 _This is what happens when people meddle into something they do not know nor understand,_ he thought anger. His magic had always been destructive, especially before when he was still young. But he controlled it, he managed to tame it, he cooperated with it. They became one.

Of course it would revert back to its destructive nature when he forgot about it. With a vengeance because it became dependent on his attention.

They played God when they do not understand. Typical human nature. That there is the one thing that ultimately makes magical people the same as the one they call 'mundane'.

"I've seen a vision," Mr. Graves started, voice now serious. Credence eyes widened.

Vision? Were seers also true?

"There was a girl always connected to those disturbances. She is the source," the wizard's voice was appropriately grim but for some reason, Credence saw an eager twinkle in his eye before it disappeared. He wondered if what he had seen was true as it was only there for a split-second. Nevertheless, he compiled it to everything... odd about Mr. Graves.

"A- a girl?" He felt a foreboding feeling creeping up on him at that.

"A girl," Mr. Graves confirmed. He then held his cheeks almost intimately and he shivered. It was uncomfortable and he felt suffocated. He did not do anything about it though at the moment. "And you have her trust,"

He blinked before evading the eyes looking at him. He bit his lip. "I have her trust?" he whispered, trying his hardest not to reveal anything that would make Mr. Graves do anything to him with his magic.

"You were always around in my vision, around her, holding her hand." Mr. Graves gently held his chin and made him look at his eyes. "I want you to know her and deliver her to me to stop all the destruction."

It took him a couple of seconds before he managed to answer.

"Okay," he answered in a soft whisper. Mr. Graves gave him a smile.

"Very good my boy. Soon, you will be a part of my world."

 **. . . . .**

He wanted Modesty.

Mr. Graves wanted his little sister.

It took Credence a week through various chores and discreetly watching out for his sisters and the kids that always visited the orphanage, after that meeting to arrive at that conclusion. Who else was a little girl always around him, never fearing of holding his hand even when he was still the pathetic Credence Barebone? He had never been around kids much. It was always with Modesty and Chastity.

As he lied down on his bed, he reiterates the thought he had. Mr. Graves wanted Modesty but in reality, it was really him whom he was looking for.

Modesty's magic is gentle, not destructive. Intuitive and calm. Chastity's were fierce and protective, yet warm and loving. While his were destructive, geared specifically to react to his emotions.

He was the one who had been destroying the places before when he did not know how to control the magic he had, did not know how to control his own anger and fear and sadness and protectiveness to stop the destruction.

Thankfully, he had not killed anyone yet. But if he had not been able to remember, he was sure it was only a matter of time before it happens.

His magic is already unpredictable, more so when he had been obliviated.

He now knows what Mr. Graves wanted so he already knows of his objective. The question now is why.

Well, he did destroy properties. If buildings and houses just mysteriously destroyed without any warning and logical explanation, it meant magic was involved. According to Ms. Tina, magical people and mundane do not interact with each other, even talk. That means they are isolated, that they keep to themselves, and that they keep the existence of magic carefully.

 _Probably because of people like her,_ he thought in slight anger.

If that were the reason, then he could understand. But he had a feeling it wasn't that.

Like he said, Mr. Graves was there when he was obliviated. He might also even be there when they also went and obliviated his sisters. Surely, he would have known they were magical at that moment when he had seen them if he really could feel anyone who had magic. He would have listened to Ms. Tina and stop. But he did not.

Which implies that he didn't know they were magical. Or if he did, he did not care. But he did not know which of the two it is that Mr. Graves likely to have known.

Percival Graves is full of contradiction. The little Ms. Tina told about Mr. Graves is that he is a man of justice but also compassionate. Brilliant and cunning too if he would really use a loophole to get him and his sister out of there as she thought they were squibs. That he would help.

Before.

And that now, he is different.

 _A change of priorities?_ He asked himself. _Was this sudden or gradual?_ He shook his head at that. _I'm not going to think more on this, not until I get to talk to Ms. Tina and make her help us._

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

A short chapter. Kinda filler? Anyway, as you can see, Credence is different. He thinks a lot. He's likely going to be in Slytherin if he was sorted in Hogwarts or Horned Snake if he was in Ilvermorny. Like me, haha.

Graves/ Gellert is here. I tried making it into how disguised Gellert would have done it. I hope I made it okay for a first meeting.

Review guys?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Credence is OOC. Will contain slash. **Short chapters and slow update.**

* * *

 **Something In Me**

 **03:**

It was like the universe itself is impeding his plans.

When Credence decided that the next day, after he had finally analyzed what really was Mr. Graves' motive for coming to him, approaching him and intentionally releasing the knowledge of magic to him - or at least a part of it - to go ahead with his plan of approaching Ms. Tina, he was summoned by Mary Lou and was sternly asked to accompany her to her campaign of letting the public know about witches and their evil ways.

This time, she wasn't just going to stay in the orphanage and church, she was going to roam around the City and pass on the fliers herself. And she wanted to bring him and his sisters to her campaign.

Credence would have liked to stay and not come, he would have wanted to just leave there and never come back. He is twenty-one, almost an adult. But he could not. He still has a lot to do.

Not to mention the fact that his stepmother would not have allowed him to stay. She ordered him to do something and it is in his best interest to follow. He also could not leave his sisters in Mary Lou's clutches. Who knows what she would have done with him out of her sight?

At least he managed to finish elementary and secondary school while hiding it from Mary Lou, with difficulty of course. She had forbidden them from going to schools not sanctioned by the church she is in. It wasn't mandatory to attend schools anyway and since she is his and his sister's guardian, she had all the power to refuse the invitation on his behalf. He had proof of his graduation hidden in his room. With it, he could look for jobs that would help him and his sisters living, free of doing whatever they liked without their stepmother's influence.

He followed after her roaming around the City, preaching about the dangerous and cruel witches, watching in his terrified and quiet mask as she easily manage to gain the attention of the masses as she spoke with confidence, quiet arrogance and slight disdain in her voice. Only holding Modesty's hand and stopping her from singing her frankly horrifying song while he kept track of Chastity going around, passing the fliers she had with the children in the orphanage that was with them following.

They arrived back at lunch to eat but he only ate a little, appetite gone due to his distaste of what they were doing earlier. He had no time for anything other than talking to Ms. Tina.

Excusing himself and going out of the church, it was instinct that had him looking at the alley where he was pulled by Mr. Graves yesterday and there the person was, looking at him with inviting eyes.

Credence had the sudden thought that Mr. Graves would be visiting him every lunch.

He was right. Without fail, for the next week, Mr. Graves continued seeing him at lunch and asking if he had already seen the girl he was looking for, every day.

It was rather worrying and annoying at the same time.

"Was there still a destruction around Mr. Graves?" he asked in a soft voice, eyes curious.

"No my boy. There aren't," _Of course not. I know how to control myself,_ he thought to himself. Still, that was the proof he needed to know about one of his conclusion. That it was really him that Mr. Graves was looking for.

"Then... it is not a problem anymore?" _No destruction means no one will know about magic. That should be relieving to them._

"It still is," Mr. Graves said in a grim voice. Credence only blinked at that, inwardly trying really hard not to gape in disbelief. _What?_ "She might be biding her time before starting again. We are all on guard," _What?_ He repeated the question inside his mind again.

Seemingly at ease and without any hesitation, Mr. Graves gently held his fisted hand and made him open it. Credence knew that if he did, this wizard would see the wounds he had on his hand. It was intentional yet at the same time not.

Well, he wounded himself earlier that morning when he was cutting the vegetables for their breakfast but as he wasn't versed to healing, he wasn't able to heal it. Modesty, who usually does the healing for them whenever they needed it also could not do it seeing as she currently is still in her obliviated state. Since that was the case and he still do not know what to do to help his sisters mind from the tamper, he just washed his bleeding hand and let it be. Besides, the stinging pain he could feel whenever he moves his hand that hasn't healed yet brought his magic to stillness when he was angry enough to stir it to explosive reaction and his mind wall could not contain that anger.

It serves as his anchor at the moment, the pain. Just like it had been before, back when he had no one but himself.

He allowed Mr. Graves to see his wounds and watched in fascination at the way the wizard healed it. He just moved his hand and the wounds are gone.

Credence could still feel the pain.

"You have to be careful, my boy." He looked up at Mr. Graves eyes for a bit, seeing his expression painting concern but his eyes staring right through him with a calculated gleam in it before it passed and he hastily lowered head in a faux shyness. It appeared in only a split-second and he would not have seen that at all if he hadn't looked directly at the wizard's eyes. Credence wasn't even sure if what he had seen was real but he wasn't about to dismiss that.

He already had an unfavorable impression of the other since Ms. Tina told them about her changed superior so seeing that gleam didn't really change his wariness towards the other, whether it'll be revealed that it was only his imagination or not.

He only nodded his head at that and stopped any of his reactions when Mr. Graves gently patted his head.

"You can go now Credence," it was all he could do to stop himself from tensing when Mr. Graves called his name. He loathed how casually and almost intimately the wizard spoke his name, more than even how he called him 'my boy' multiple times whenever they meet. Like he is his possession. He hated it.

He could feel how his magic raged inside him even as he nodded, bowed his head and squirreled out of that alley. Feeling how it bubbled at the surface of his skin, barely contained as it wanted to explode out of his body.

He had to get away and find somewhere safe.

He had to pacify his magic and calm himself.

Credence' supposedly healed hand still hurt.

 **. . . . .**

An opportunity presented itself when Modesty suddenly fell ill. Her temperature wasn't that high and Credence knew that his sister's innate magic would heal her fever in just a few hours later.

But it was enough for Mary Lou to stop their activity for the day. Modesty had always been her favorite among the three of them. He wondered if it was because Modesty is still a child and susceptible to any suggestions or thoughts she voiced out.

Modesty doesn't really talk any private things to him anymore, not since their mind was wiped clean if any knowledge of magic. But at least she still trusts him enough to come to him when she feels bothered about something.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted both of his sisters back. He wanted them to remember or if they can't, at least know about magic.

With them not knowing about it, he was sure they are unconsciously suppressing it like they had done before he realized they had magic and taught them how to control their ability.

Something in him dreaded to think what would happen if they continue. Though he didn't really know what will happen, he could feel that the result would be catastrophic.

He needed to talk to Ms. Tina.

Mary Lou was inside her office. She left him and Chastity to care for their ill sister. Since there was no medicine, he volunteered to buy it and left Chastity with Modesty.

It was easy enough to buy medicine for his sister despite being nighttime as there are still a few stores open despite the late hours.

The tricky part was going to Ms. Tina's residence. It wasn't because he thought someone was watching and following him. He wasn't too worried about that because his magic already made sure he couldn't be seen. It wasn't the type of magic he was too used to doing, but he was familiar with it as he had been using it since he was a child. Difficult but still manageable.

It was because of time constriction. He had a limited amount of time before Chastity would wonder where he is and knock on Mary Lou's door. He didn't want that so he moved quickly and nimbly towards the place he had seen Ms. Tina went in.

The place had a strict rule against males coming so he was quiet as he walked up the stairs.

He was standing right at the door, nervous about what he was doing yet determined and about to knock when the door just opened on its own and a pretty woman looked on curiously at where he was standing for a couple of seconds - making him petrified in place - before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Credence, do come in... but drop your invisibility when you are inside, okay?"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whoot! Done. *sigh* I want Credence and Tina to meet but Graves/Grindlewald continues to appear. It's kinda irritating. Anyway, at least we are getting there.

Check out my profile. I just updated some of my works along with this.

 **Review!**


End file.
